Leaf and Sand: Sakura and Gaara
by DragonPrincess75
Summary: Sakura is moving from her home town, Konoha of the Hidden Leaves, to Suna of the Hidden Sand. Sakura is moving in with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro and soon falls for Gaara, the youngest of the three Sand siblings also known as the Kazekage of Suna. GaaSaku!


_**Leaf and Sand: Sakura and Gaara**_

**Summary: Sakura is moving from her home town, Konoha of the Hidden Leaves, to Suna of the Hidden Sand. Sakura is moving in with Temari, Gaara and Kankuro and soon falls for Gaara, the youngest of the three Sand children also known as the Kazekage of Suna.**

Cherry Blossom - Normal Text

"Cherry Blossom" - Talking

_Cherry Blossom - _Thinking/Flashbacks/Dreams/Emphasis

_**Cherry Blossom**_-Inner Sakura/Shukaku

_**EVIL**__** Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto…**_

_**Chapter One: Moving and Getting Settled**_

Sakura wasn't very happy when she heard the news. In fact she was devastated. Her parents had been killed on a mission. As her parents final wish, Sakura would have to move to Suna and stay with her mom's friend's children who lived on there own. They were the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. After hearing the news of her parents' death from Tsunade she ran to find Naruto. Once she had found him at the training field she started to walk over to him. Naruto sensed her chakra and spun around.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Naruto, could you do me a favor and gather all of Rookie 9 at the cherry blossom trees?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure. But why are-"

"Thanks, Naruto, you're a great friend." Sakura said, wiped some tears away and then poofed away.

**- Later -**

All of Rookie 9 gathered at the cherry blossoms trees and waited for Sakura. When she finally arrived at the cherry blossom trees she took a look at everyone and then dropped to her knees crying. Ino, Hinata and TenTen all surrounded her in hugs. The boys were in shock. The girls too. They all were. They had never seen Sakura _this_ upset. It saddened all of them. Her crying slowed and soon ceased.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Sakura said sadly.

Everyone comforted her by saying "It's alright Sakura!" or "It's ok cry, let it out!" or grunts of acknowledgment.

"Sakura what happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura slowly go to her feet and faced away from Rookie 9.

"My parents died on a mission so I'm leaving for Suna to stay…" She mumbled so softly that only the girls had heard her.

"W-WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked bored but that soon went away when Sakura faced them again.

"My parents died on their mission so I'm leaving to Suna to stay there. I'll be living with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro." Sakura said, "I might not be able to come back here, even if it's to visit you guys."

Everyone was silent, even Naruto, until TenTen hesitantly asked,

"W-when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

…

For the rest of the day the Rookie 9 spent the day with Sakura. They all went shopping. Everyone bought Sakura something. Ino got Sakura a friendship bracelet and one for herself. Hinata got her a pink shirt that said in red, "Proud to be a Kunoichi!". TenTen got her newly sharpened kunais and shurikens. Naruto got her a new light weight jacket that was pink and red to go with the shirt Hinata bought her, it also had her family crest, the white circle on the back. Shikamaru got her cherry blossom earrings. Sasuke bought her a cherry blossom bracelet. Choji got her a cook book since she was a great cook. Shino got her a book on butterflies. Kiba bought her a stuffed animal dog that looked just like Akamaru. Sai got her a blank picture book, paint and paint brushes. Lee got her a book on youthfulness. Neji got her a necklace with the Yin Yang charm.

Then they spent the rest of the day at Hinata and Neji's mansion and had dinner there. Then it was late and everyone went home. When Sakura got home she packed all her stuff in two large backpacks which weight a ton. She sadly put away her forehead protector in the lightest backpack out of the two. _Tsunade better have someone go with me!_ Sakura thought. Then she felt lonely and decided to call Ino and ask if she could spend her last night with her best friend. Of course she said 'yes'. Sakura put the lightest backpack on and half dragged, half carried the other backpack to Ino's house. Sakura rang the doorbell and heard a shout from upstairs,

"I'll get it!"

Then she heard running down the stairs. Then the door flung open startling Sakura.

_That was really fast!_

_**Cha! I know! Of course we're faster, but, how does she do that all the time?**_

_I don't know._

"Sakura, come in!" Ino said.

"Thanks again Ino for letting me stay here!" Sakura said smiling walking in the house.

"Sakura you're my best friend, how could I say no?" Ino said. "Come on upstairs. You're sleeping in my room!" Ino said shutting the door behind Sakura.

Sakura followed Ino up the stairs, into her bedroom to and went into Ino's private bathroom and changed into her pj's and settled under the covers on top of the air mattress and fell into a deep sleep dreaming about her friends and how she would miss them dearly.

**-The Next Day-**

Ino and Sakura were up very early. They quickly dressed. Ino was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt and a white skirt with white shorts underneath and her everyday ninja shoes. Sakura was wearing the shirt Hinata gave her and pink and red shorts and instead of her forehead protector she wore the red ribbon Ino gave her when they were little. She wore her jacket open that Naruto gave her and like Ino she wore her black ninja shoes. She also wore the cherry blossom ankle bracelet that the Sand Siblings had gotten her for her birthday last year and her cherry blossom earrings and bracelet.

They ate and left for the gate and the one of the only exits from Konoha. Every one was there waiting for them even Tsunade who gave Sakura a bone crushing hug and also a black chocker necklace with a pink cherry blossom charm in the middle of it. She put that on right away. It matched her earrings, bracelet and ankle bracelet.

"Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Sasuke will escort you to Suna. Good bye, my daughter!" Tsunade said with some tears in her eyes.

Sakura gave everyone a hug and nodded to Naruto, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi knowing that she would give them a hug when they got there and nodded to Team 7 and walked out of Konoha.

"Bye mother Tsunade! Bye everyone and thanks for everything!" Sakura said tears in her eyes but they were falling to the ground as she walked out of the gate and waving back at them same time.

Once they were quite a ways away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves Sakura was getting tired of carrying two bags. Naruto notice this and took one of the bags from her and smiled.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Sakura said glad to get the extra weight out of her hands. She still had that light but still heavy backpack on but she didn't mind.

**-Three Days Later-**

After the three days of traveling the four finally reached Suna in the afternoon only to find at the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Temari was yelling at Kankuro, who looked a bit frightened, and Gaara, who looked unfazed and a little annoyed at her yelling, about being nice to Sakura and didn't notice Team 7 come up to them until,

"Ahem" Sakura coughed.

Temari stopped her yelling, turned around and shouted happily,

"Sakura!" Temari hugged her friend which Sakura returned, "It's good to see you again!"

"Same here!" Sakura said smiling, let go and went to hug Kankuro, who hugged her back, and Gaara, who stiffened but surprisingly hugged her back. Sakura was also surprised and let go. Sakura bid good-bye to the now former Team 7. She gave each of them a hug, which they returned, and then they left bidding their good byes.

"BYE!! I'll miss you guys terribly!!"

Sakura watched them walk away while waving good-bye to her. Tears slid down her face and onto the ground. She wiped them away and turned to face the Sand Siblings.

"Hey Sakura let's go shopping for your new outfit." Temari said dragging Sakura away from the boys.

"H-hey! Temari! What's wrong with _my_ clothes?" Sakura whined.

"You're part of the Village Hidden in the Sand now. You need to get into proper clothing!"

Sakura sighed and let herself be dragged to the nearest clothing store. They tried different clothes on Sakura and finally Temari looked pleased. Sakura's outfit looked just like Temari's except it was red and dark pink.

"Oh, Sakura! I forgot! I got this for you to show that you're a Sand Ninja now!" Temari said holding a new forehead protector with the Sand Village symbol on it. She gave it to Sakura.

"Thanks Temari!" Sakura said fake smiling and putting the forehead protector on the top of her head replacing her ribbon, which she tied around her neck.

"Come on let's go home. I'm sure you're hungry." Temari said noticing Sakura's fake smile. _She's really upset about leaving her home village… I would be too if I had to leave Suna._

As if on cue Sakura's stomach growled. Temari laughed and lead Sakura the Sand Siblings' house and her new home.

"Now that there's another woman in the house do you think you could help me cook?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, sure! I love cooking!" Sakura said.

Temari and Sakura walked into their mansion.

"Let me show you your room first, ok?"

"Ok."

The two women went up two flights of stairs and went left down the hallway to the last door.

"Your room is on the left, and it's next to Gaara's room." Temari explained, "You even have you own bathroom, shower and all!"

"That's awesome." Sakura said.

"Oh and my room is next to Gaara's and Kankuro's room is next to mine, got it?" Temari said.

"Yep."

"Good, now check out your room that was decorated by me! Close your eyes!" Temari said.

Sakura closed her eyes and Temari opened the door and lead Sakura into her room.

"Ok you can open you eyes now!"

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped and dropped her bags with a _thud_ on the ground.

"Wow, I thought my old kitchen was big but my new room is bigger than the kitchen in my old house and it looks really nice, thanks Temari!" Sakura exclaimed.

Her room had a _gigantic_ pink bed, pink sheets, a dark pink blanket and dark pink pillows, her walls were painted light pink and her curtains were dark pink. She had a light pink lamp and a light pink furry couch and a dark pink carpet. Pretty much everything was pink except the wooden furniture, which was painted white.

"I thought you would like it!" Temari said. "I'll let you get settled and when you're done could you come to the kitchen and help me cook?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll let you do whatever you need to do but be quick about it, ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

With that said and done Temari left the room closing the door behind her. Sakura turned around and started unpacking putting her clothes in the two dressers and pictures on top of them. She took off all of her jewelry and took out the remaining jewelry from her bag and put them in her big new jewelry box, on one of the dressers', that Temari and her brothers must have bought. She took out her red diary and placed it in the drawer in the nightstand beside her bed. She then took out her picture frames with her pictures in them and put them on her dresser.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the door. It didn't take her long to figure out that she didn't know where she was. She sighed again and walked down a hallway, staring at the floor, not watching where she was going when _bam_! She crashed straight into someone sending them both to the floor.

"Ow…" Sakura looked up and saw she had crashed into Gaara. "I'm so sorry Gaara!"

"Hn." Gaara stood up and offered his hand to her.

Sakura blinked and took it. His hand was warm. She had expected it to be cold. He pulled her up, let go and walked past her.

"Oh! Um Gaara? Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" Sakura asked turning around.

Gaara stopped and with his hand gestured her to follow him. She walked over to him and they walked down the hall, to the right then down two flights of stairs, to the left and into a door way that lead to the kitchen. There by the stove was Temari trying to cook.

"Thank you, Gaara." Sakura said and walked over to the frustrated Temari.

"Need some help Temari?" Sakura said laughing.

"Sadly I do…" Temari sighed.

Gaara looked over to where Sakura and Temari were. He had heard Sakura laugh. He liked it. It was calming to him. Gaara decided that he should get his paperwork done and left the kitchen.

**-Later That Night-**

**-After Dinner-**

Sakura finally knew where everything was in her new home after a bit of exploring. She went to her room and looked at the clock: 9:45pm. She opened the window and climbed out putting some chakra to her feet, she walked up the wall on onto the roof. She sat down and stared at the moon. She suddenly felt someone's chakra behind her and knew it was Gaara since Temari told her he often goes up there.

"Beautiful isn't it, Gaara?" Sakura asked not turning around.

"Hn."

"Why don't you come sit next to me, I won't bite."

Gaara said nothing but walked over to her side and sat down. They both looked at the moon. He heard Sakura sigh.

"I'm already missing Konoha and it's only been a day, pathetic huh? But Suna isn't so bad; I mean I do like it here but… I just hope I can see my friends again someday."

Gaara nodded when she looked at him, and then back at the moon. The two sat in silence again. Suddenly Gaara felt something heavy on shoulder. He looked down to see Sakura had fallen asleep on him. His eyes soften and he picked her up bridal style and teleported, using his sand, to her room. He gently laid her down and covered her up. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand. He looked back at her.

"Thank you, Gaara, for listening to me." She said.

"Your welcome." Gaara said nodding.

Sakura let go of his hand and turned on her side facing him. Gaara took one last look at her and left her room closing the door behind him.

_**Well that's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**_


End file.
